kendricklamarfandomcom-20200214-history
LOYALTY.
LOYALTY. is the second single released from the fourth studio album DAMN. of American rapper and songwriter Kendrick Lamar. The track features a guest appearance from Barbadian singer Rihanna. The single was released on June 20, 2017 while the music video was released on July 28, 2017. It also won "Best Rap/Sung Collaboration" at the 60th Grammy Awards. Music Video The video features Lamar and Rihanna acting as a couple who go through different scenarios that could lead them to death such as dangling over a skyscraper, doing donuts in a BMW in the middle of a intersection, slowly sinking into concrete quicksand but survive throughout all of them. The video also features a scene of Lamar acting as a mob boss killing a man by suffocation, also played by Lamar. Lyrics Dahi: I said I'm geeked and I'm fired up (fired, fire) All I want tonight is just get high up (high, high, high) Girl, you look so good, it's to die for (die for) Ooh, that pussy good, it's to die for (on fire) Lamar & Rihanna: It's a secret society All we ask is trust (All we ask is trust) All we got is us Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Lamar: Kung Fu Kenny now My resume is real enough for two millenniums A better way to make a wave, stop defendin' them I meditate and moderate all of my wins again I'm hangin' on the fence again I'm always on your mind I put my lyric and my lifeline on the line And ain't no limit when I might shine, might grind You rollin' with it at the right time, right now (Only for the dollar sign) Rihanna: Bad girl RiRi now Swerve, swerve, swerve, swerve, deeper now On your pulse like it's EDM Gas in the bitch like it's premium Haul ass on a bitch all in the fast lane Been a bad bitch way before any cash came I'm established Hundred carats on my name Run the atlas, I'm a natural, I'm alright Lamar & Rihanna: I'm a savage, I'm a asshole, I'm a king Shimmy-yeah, shimmy-yeah, shimmy-yeah, rock (yeah) You can tell your nigga he can meet me outside (yeah) You can babysit him when I leave him outside Ain't no other love like the one I know I done been down so long lost hope I done came down so hard I slowed Honesty forever, all a real nigga want Dahi: I said I'm geeked and I'm fired up (fired, fire) All I want tonight is just get high up (yeah) Lamar: (All I want is, all I want is) Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Lamar (Rihanna): (10-4, no switchin' sides) Feel somethin' wrong (You actin' shifty, you don't ride) With me no more, I need Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Lamar: Tell me who you loyal to Is it money? Is it fame? Is it weed? Is it drink? Is it comin' down with the loud pipes and the rain? Big chillin', only for the power in your name Tell me who you loyal to Is it love for the streets when the lights get dark? Is it unconditional when the 'Rari don't start? Tell me when your loyalty is comin' from the heart Rihanna: Tell me who you loyal to Do it start with your woman or your man? (Mmm) Do it end with your family and friends? (Mmm) Or you're loyal to yourself in advance? I said, tell me who you loyal to Lamar & Rihanna: Is it anybody that you would lie for? Anybody you would slide for? Anybody you would die for? Lamar: That's what God for Dahi: I said I'm geeked and I'm fired up (fired, fire) All I want tonight is just get high up Lamar: (All I want is, all I want is) Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Lamar & Rihanna: 10-4, no switchin' sides Feel somethin' wrong You actin' shifty, you don't ride With me no more, I need Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty It's so hard to be humble It's so hard to be Lord knows I'm tryin' Lord knows I'm dyin', baby